Superman
This is the primary page for Superman. Looking for other versions, here is the Disambiguation Page. Kal-El (A.K.A Clark Kent) is a Kryptonian that hailed from the late planet Krypton before it's destruction. He is a core member of the Justice League and known to the world as Superman. 'Origins' Kal-El was born on the planet Krypton before it's inevitable destruction. His father saw the fore coming doom and wanted to save his son from the demise that would befall all of the planet's inhabitance. Sent to Earth in a spacecraft, Kal was found by the Kents and raised as as their son in the small town of Smallville, Kansas. When he became of age, Kal found himself possessing fantastic physical powers and he decided to use such powers for good. He got a job as a newspaper reporter for the Daily Planet and became world-wide headlines when he revealed himself as Superman for the first time. Since then, Kal has protected those too weak to protect themselves and battled the most dangerous of villains, risking his life everyday for the planet he came to call home. ''Superwoman: The Movie Superwoman 3: Siege On The Fortress Of Solitude Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Hailing from the late planet Krypton, Superman's physiology under a yellow sun gifts him with extraordinary powers which he uses to protect the innocent. **'Solar Energy Absorption:' Superman's natural physiology gives him cells that can absorb large amounts of solar radiation from both yellow and blue suns which give him his powers. Whenever he needs to replenish his energy, Superman can simply absorb the ultraviolet rays of the sun. **'Invulnerability:' Superman's biological make up is extraordinarily dense which is due to the fact that environment Kryptonians are naturally from are denser than that of Earth's. Under the effects of a yellow sun, his body is virtually impervious to physical damage as well as bullets, lasers, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' As Superman possesses an extraordinarily dense molecular structure, his muscles are also known to be far stronger than that of a normal human. This gives him the ability to lift an indeterminate amount of weight over his head. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though he possesses virtual invulnerability, Superman has been known to sustain damage from certain beings before, like Doomsday. If however he does receive injuries that his invulnerability cannot protect him from, he can heal at a speed faster than that of a normal human being. **'Superhuman Senses:' Superman's senses are known to be far superior than that of a normal human being. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Superman's eyes are known to give him the ability to see things from a great distance. ***'Microscopic Vision:' Superman's eyes are capable of seeing things far smaller than a normal human eye can allow, such as germs and even nanobots. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' One of the most iconic of his abilities, Superman's hearing is known to be far greater than a normal human's. He is capable of hearing things from miles away and even capable of listening to frequencies that only dogs can hear. ***'Superhuman Smell:' Superman's sense of smell gives him the ability to detect all forms of odors on the entire planet. **'X-Ray Vision:' Superman's most iconic power is his ability to see through virtually every known solid object. **'Flight:' While on Earth and planets similar, Superman has the ability to manipulate gravitons which enable him to defy the laws of gravity which normal people cannot accomplish. **'Heat Vision:' Superman's absorption of solar energy gives him the ability to channel it through his eyes which produce beams of intense heat from them. He can make the beams visible or invisible. **'Longevity:' As an alien lifeform, Superman's healing factor and invulnerability give him a far slower aging process than that of a normal human being. **'Super Breath:' Superman's powerful lungs can intake tons of air which he exhales from his mouth to produce hurricane force winds. He can also apply the same power by pressing his lips to produce winds with sub-zero temperatures and therefore freeze objects. Abilities *'Hand-Hand Combat:' Having had no form of proper martial arts due to the use of his powers on Earth, Superman has knowledge in using hand to hand combat against his foes. *'Genius Level Intellect:' *'Indomitable Will:' 'Weaknesses' *'Kryptonite:' An element from his homeworld, Kryptonite is known to weaken Superman and any other Kryptonian exposed to it within seconds. This element drains them of their powers and eventually will lead to their deaths. The only thing that can protect Superman from the harmful effects of Kryptonite however is Lead. *'Red Sun:' Under the native sun of his homeworld which was indeed a red sun, Superman is rendered as mortal as any human is under their natural sun. *'Magic:' Superman has shown to have a weakness to energies of magical or even extradimensional in nature. *'Lead:' Though it doesn't effect him physically like it does a Daxamite, Superman cannot see through lead as it is too dense for his x-ray vision to penetrate. 'Equipment' *'Uniform:' As Superman, Kal dons red, yellow and blue tights of near-invulnerable Kryptonian fibers, capable of withstanding virtually anything. Most of the suit consists of blue, however bares a red and yellow House of El crest, which enacts as both the crest of his house and for the humans to recognize him as "Superman". The suit also comes with a pair of red boots and a long red cape which bares a yellow House of El crest near the back of Superman's neck. The suit is connected via a pair of red underwear, as well as a yellow utility belt, which he usually doesn't carry anything on. *'Communicator:''' As a member of the Justice League, Superman is no exception to carrying a form of communication on his person at all times, even when not on duty. Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Metahumans Category:Movie Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters